twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sinead O'Connor
Sinéad O’Connor , właśc, Shuhada’ Davitt (ur. jako Sinéad Marie Bernadette O’Connor 8 grudnia 1966 w Dublinie) – irlandzka wokalistka, kompozytorka i autorka tekstów piosenek. Debiutowała w latach 80. z zespołem In Tua Nua, natomiast karierę solową rozpoczęła w 1986. Jej największy hit to „Nothing Compares 2 U” (1990), cover piosenki napisanej przez Prince’a, który następnie zaaranżował utwór specjalnie dla niej. Na początku września 2017 podała do publicznej wiadomości informację o zmianie imienia i nazwiska na Magda Davitt. Z kolei pod koniec października 2018 poinformowała o konwersji na islam i zmianie imienia na Shuhada’. Życiorys Dzieciństwo i młodość Urodziła się w Glenageary w dzielnicy Dublina. Imię otrzymała po Sinéad de Valera, żonie irlandzkiego prezydenta Éamona de Valery, a zarazem matce lekarza odbierającego poród przyszłej wokalistki. Drugie imię otrzymała po św. Bernadetcie Soubirous. Miała czworo rodzeństwa: Josepha, Emeara, Johna oraz Eoina. Joseph O’Connor jest pisarzem. Jej rodzicami byli John O’Connor (inżynier budowlany, później adwokat) oraz Marie O’Connor. Rodzice artystki rozeszli się, gdy O’Connor miała osiem lat. Troje starszych dzieci zamieszkało z matką. O’Connor skarżyła się, że matka znęcała się nad nią psychicznie. Próby Johna O’Connora otrzymania opieki nad dziećmi w kraju, który zwykle przyznawał je matkom i nie dopuszczał do rozwodu, przyczyniły się do tego, że John został przewodniczącym Divorce Action Group i czołowym mówcą publicznym. W 1979 opuściła swoją matkę i zamieszkała z ojcem oraz jego nową żoną. W wieku 15 lat za popełnione kradzieże i wagarowanie trafiła do domu poprawczego Grianán Training Centre, tzw. azylu sióstr magdalenek. Doświadczenie to wspominała później następującymi słowami: „Po niczym innym nigdy nie doświadczyłam i prawdopodobnie już nie doświadczę takiej paniki, strachu oraz udręczenia”. Pobyt ten miał także swoje zalety, gdyż Sinéad mogła skupić się tam na rozwijaniu swego talentu muzycznego. Jedna z opiekunek z Grianán Training Centre była siostrą Paula Byrne’a, perkusisty zespołu In Tua Nua, który usłyszał O’Connor śpiewającą utwór „Evergreen” Barbry Streisand na przyjęciu weselnym swojej siostry. Nagrała z nimi piosenkę pt. „Take My Hand”, jednak grupa uznała, że Sinéad (mająca wtedy 15 lat) była zbyt młoda by zostać członkiem zespołu. W 1983 ojciec wysłał Sinéad do ekskluzywnej kwakierskiej szkoły z internatem Newtown w Waterford, instytucji z dużo mniejszym rygorem niż w Grianán. Z pomocą i zachętą swego nauczyciela irlandzkiego, Josepha Falvy’ego, nagrała demo zawierające cztery utwory, w tym dwa covery i dwie jej własne piosenki, które później pojawiły się na pierwszym albumie. Dzięki ogłoszeniu zamieszczonemu w magazynie Hot Press poznała Columba Farrelly’ego. Razem zwerbowali kilku innych muzyków i uformowali zespół Ton Ton Macoute, nazwany od imienia zombie z haitańskiego mitu. Jesienią grupa wyjechała do Waterford, kiedy O’Connor jeszcze uczęszczała do Newtown. Szybko rzuciła jednak szkołę i wyjechała za nimi do Dublina, gdzie za swoje występy dostawali pozytywne opinie mieszkańców. Na ich muzykę miały wpływ zainteresowania Farrelly’ego: czary, mistycyzm i muzyka świata. 10 lutego 1985 w wypadku samochodowym zginęła matka O’Connor. Sinéad była wstrząśnięta, pomimo napiętych stosunków, jakie między nimi panowały. Niedługo potem odeszła z zespołu i wyjechała do Londynu. Zespół Ton Ton Macoute nie uległ jednak rozpadowi. Kariera Pierwszy singel, „Heroine”, wydała w 1986. Był to duet z gitarzystą U2, występującym pod pseudonimem The Edge. Debiutancki album wokalistki, zatytułowany The Lion and the Cobra, ukazał się w listopadzie 1987. Osiągnął umiarkowany sukces na listach sprzedaży, jednak spotkał się z pozytywnymi opiniami i zdobył status złotej płyty w Wielkiej Brytanii i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Pochodziły z niego takie single jak „Troy”, „I Want Your (Hands on Me)” czy pierwszy duży przebój „Mandinka”. W 1988 nagrała piosenkę „Jump in the River” do filmu Poślubiona mafii. Największy rozgłos piosenkarka zyskała jednak po wydaniu drugiej płyty, I Do Not Want What I Haven’t Got z 1990. Znalazł się na niej utwór „Nothing Compares 2 U”, napisany przez Prince’a. Piosenka dotarła do pierwszych miejsc list przebojów w wielu krajach, w tym także w Stanach Zjednoczonych na Billboard Hot 100, stając się największym przebojem Sinéad w jej karierze. Utworowi towarzyszył słynny teledysk, nakręcony w Paryżu. Album spotkał się z ogromnym sukcesem: zdobył pozytywne recenzje i osiągnął status wielokrotnej platyny na rynku brytyjskim i amerykańskim. Kolejnym promującym go singlem zostało nagranie „The Emperor’s New Clothes”. W 1991 płyta I Do Not Want What I Haven’t Got została nagrodzona Grammy jako najlepszy album muzyki alternatywnej. Trzecia płyta Sinéad, wydana jesienią 1992, Am I Not Your Girl?, zawierała covery jazzowych piosenek innych wykonawców. Znalazły się na niej takie standardy jak „Black Coffee”, „Gloomy Sunday” czy „Don’t Cry for Me Argentina”. Pierwszym singlem została piosenka „Success Has Made a Failure of Our Home”. Płyta okazała się sukcesem, choć nie na miarę poprzedniego albumu. Kilka tygodni po premierze Am I Not Your Girl?, 3 października 1992, podczas programu Saturday Night Live piosenkarka podarła zdjęcie papieża Jana Pawła II. Zaprotestowała tym samym przeciwko tuszowaniu przez Watykan przypadków molestowania dzieci przez księży w Irlandii. Jesienią 1994 O’Connor wydała swoją czwartą płytę, zatytułowaną Universal Mother, którą promowały single: „Thank You for Hearing Me” oraz „Fire on Babylon” (poruszający temat przemocy nad dziećmi). Producentem albumu był John Reynolds, z którym Sinéad zawarła wówczas związek małżeński. W tym samym roku nagrała piosenkę „You Made Me the Thief of Your Heart” do filmu W imię ojca Jima Sheridana. W 1997 ukazały się dwie płyty Sinéad: minialbum Gospel Oak oraz składanka jej największych przebojów So Far… The Best of Sinéad O’Connor, promowane singlami „This Is to Mother You” oraz „This Is a Rebel Song”. Kompilacja So Far… osiągnęła kilkumilionowy nakład i jest jedną z najlepiej sprzedających się płyt w jej dyskografii. W 2000 ukazał się jej kolejny album, Faith and Courage, a dwa lata później folkowa płyta Sean-Nós Nua, z tradycyjnymi irlandzkimi utworami. W 2002 O’Connor po raz drugi wyszła za mąż. Jej wybrankiem został felietonista Nicholas Sommerlad, jednakże małżeństwo nie przetrwało długo i już po roku doszło do separacji. W 2003 wydała album She Who Dwells..., ogłaszając, że tym samym kończy swoją karierę. W 2005, wbrew wcześniejszym zapewnieniom o zakończeniu kariery, wydała kolejny studyjny album, Throw Down Your Arms. W czerwcu 2007 ukazała się jej kolejna płyta, Theology. Oba albumy były wydawnictwami dwupłytowymi. W lipcu 2007 piosenkarka wystąpiła w Poznaniu w ramach festiwalu Malta. Życie prywatne Jest biseksualistką. W 2000, w liście otwartym dla irlandzkiego magazynu „Hot Pres'”, ogłosiła, że pomimo licznych związków z mężczyznami, woli kobiety – określiła się wówczas jako lesbijka. To samo wyznała kilka tygodni później, w telewizyjnym wywiadzie dla Howarda Sterna. Pomimo tego, dwa lata później wyszła za mąż. W 2003 w wywiadzie udzielonym dla telewizji RTÉ One wyjaśniła, że interesuje się zarówno kobietami, jak i mężczyznami. W maju 2005 na łamach „Entertainment Weekly” ostatecznie potwierdziła swój biseksualizm, ogłaszając: Jestem w trzech czwartych heteroseksualna, a w jednej czwartej homoseksualna. W przeszłości była związana m.in. z piosenkarzem Peterem Gabrielem, a także czterokrotnie zamężna: z Johnem Reynoldsem, Nicholasem Sommerladem, Steve’em Cooneyem (rozwód w kwietniu 2011) oraz Barrym Herridgem (ślub 8 grudnia 2011 w Las Vegas, rozwód odwołany). Ma czworo dzieci: synów Jake’a (ur. 1994), Shane’a (ur. 2004) i Yeshuę Francisa Neila (ur. 19 grudnia 2006; ojcem jest Frank Bonadio) oraz córkę Roisin (ur. 1996). W 2007 podczas jednego z wywiadów określiła siebie jako chrześcijankę. Piosenkarka identyfikuje się także z ruchem rastafariańskim. Nauki ruchu rasta były dla niej inspiracją podczas pracy nad płytami Throw Down Your Arms i Theology. W 2018 przeszła na islam, przyjmując imię Shuhada'. Cierpi na zaburzenie afektywne dwubiegunowe. Opowiedziała o tym podczas wywiadu telewizyjnego dla Oprah Winfrey w 2007. Wówczas także wyznała, że w 1999 chciała popełnić samobójstwo. Jest pacyfistką. Kontrowersje W jednym z wywiadów w 1989 wyraziła swoje poparcie dla Irlandzkiej Armii Republikańskiej, za co została skrytykowana. Opinię tę podtrzymała rok później. Wywołała oburzenie, kiedy w 1990 odmówiła występu w New Jersey, ponieważ przed jej występem miał zostać odśpiewany hymn Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, na co się nie zgodziła. W 1991 zbojkotowała galę rozdania nagród Grammy – miał to być protest przeciwko komercjalizacji ceremonii. Sinéad wygrała wówczas w kategorii Najlepszy Album Muzyki Alternatywnej krążkiem I Do Not Want What I Haven’t Got, lecz nie zaakceptowała tej nagrody i nie pojawiła się na gali. 3 października 1992, podczas programu Saturday Night Live piosenkarka wykonała a cappella utwór „War” Boba Marleya, po czym podarła zdjęcie papieża Jana Pawła II. Zaprotestowała tym samym przeciwko tuszowaniu przez Watykan przypadków molestowania dzieci przez księży w Irlandii. Dwa tygodnie po tym wydarzeniu wygwizdano ją podczas koncertu poświęconego twórczości Boba Dylana w Nowym Jorku. Dochodziło także do publicznego niszczenia jej płyt. Choć gwiazda po latach przeprosiła papieża, to jednak przyznała, że nie żałuje tego, co zrobiła. Piosenkarka skrytykowała Kościół katolicki za negatywny stosunek do kwestii homoseksualizmu. Jak przyznała: „Nauczanie przeciwko homoseksualizmowi jest bluźnierstwem”. W kwietniu 1999 została ordynowana na duchownego Irlandzkiego Ortodoksyjnego Kościoła Katolickiego i Apostolskiego. Ceremonię zorganizowano w Grand Hôtel de la Grotte w Lourdes we Francji. Przyjęła wówczas imię Mother Bernadette Mary (Matka Bernadetta Maria) z rąk byłego biskupa Kościoła Palmariańskiego, Michaela Coxa. W 2007 skrytykowała ówczesnego prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, George’a W. Busha, za to, że „przynosi chrześcijaństwu złą reputację”. W 2010, po tym, jak ujawniono, że Kościół katolicki w Irlandii i Watykan ukrywali przypadki wykorzystywania seksualnego nieletnich przez księży w latach 1975–2004, Sinéad ponownie skrytykowała Kościół. „Gdyby Jezus był z nami, spaliłby Watykan” – powiedziała. Stwierdziła, że papież Benedykt XVI powinien zrezygnować ze stanowiska. „Papież nie ma problemu w wyrażaniu swojej opinii na temat antykoncepcji czy rozwodów, krytykowaniu Kodu da Vinci czy Naomi Campbell za noszenie biżuterii w kształcie krzyża. Kiedy jednak przychodzi wypowiedzieć się na temat zła czynionego przez pedofili przebranych za księży, papież milczy. To groteskowe, trudne do pojęcia, dziwaczne i bezprecedensowe. Trzymają stronę zła” – powiedziała. Dyskografia Zobacz też *Mateusz Jakubiec Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji